A Random-ness Wiki Kingdom Hearts Game/Scenario: Bowser
This page contains information about Bowser & Jr.'s story in A Random-ness Wiki Kingdom Hearts Game. Story TBA Gameplay There are certain additional gameplay mechanics and gimmicks that are found when playing Bowser & Jr.'s scenario. The Command Deck menu contains a gauge that will give BJ different types of forms which could be filled by executing different commands. Using certain commands for most of the time will give BJ a certain power (i.e. using magic-based commands will immerse BJ in a state that will make all of his attacks more magic-based). Like Dream Drop Distance, Flowmotion is available from the start. Flowmotion is when BJ is able to use the environments around him to help dash through areas or to make more flashier attacks. All of this can be done by pressing the Y/□ button while moving with the left circle pad. Also returning from Dream Drop Distance is the Reality Shift ability which can be activated by pressing the Y/□ button near a Reality Shift zone. A variety of cards can be found in various places. Collecting these cards fills BJ's card deck located in the touchscreen in which it could hold up to fifteen cards. Sliding three cards upwards on the touchscreen will activate a sleightwhich are special abilities that could be performed by pressing the A/X and X/Δ buttons simultaneously. Doing this will completely take away the three used cards. Main Characters 'Playable Characters' * Bowser & Jr. is the main hero in this story. He hails from Destiny Islands which he departed from to travel to new worlds. Eventually, he got separated from his friends because of a storm that happened on sea. He was eventually found by Yen Sid and has then been taught the ways of the Keyblade. 'Supporting Characters' * Yen Sid is Bowser & Jr.'s Keyblade master. He trains Bowser & Jr. through bold and magical tutorials, making BJ more powerful while making him more wiser and courageous as well. Although he obviously has a serious appearance, he cares for his pupils like his own children. * Ansem the Wise / DiZ is the sage and king of Radiant Garden. He takes refuge with Yen Sid after his home world got corrupted by darkness. During the times he revisits his home under its corrupted state, he visits under his persona, DiZ. 'Temporary Party Members' * Pete (from "Mickey and Friends"): Pete is only available in Disney World. * Cid Highwind (from "Final Fantasy VII"): Cid is only available in Traverse Town. * Wreck-It Ralph (from "Wreck-It Ralph"): Ralph is only available in Game Central Station. * Hercules (from "Hercules"): Hercules is only available in Mount Olympus. * Basil (from "The Great Mouse Detective"): Basil is only available in Mousedom. * Dr. Dawson (from "The Great Mouse Detective"): Dr. Dawson is only available in Mousedom. * Merida (from "Brave"): Merida is only available in Dunbroch. * Sulley (from "Monsters, Inc."): Sulley is only available in Monstropolis. * Mike (from "Monsters, Inc."): Mike is only available in Monstropolis. * Oscar (from "Oz: The Great and the Powerful"): Oscar is only available in Oz. * Tony Stark / Iron Man (from "Iron Man"): Tony Stark / Iron Man is only available in Stark City. * Luke Skywalker (from "Star Wars IV: A New Hope"): Luke Skywalker is only availabe in Death Star. * Ariel (from "The Little Mermaid"): Ariel is only available in Atlantica. She fights using potions with certain magical effects and swimming skills. * Peter Pan (from "Peter Pan"): Peter is only available in Neverland. He fights using his flight skills and a small dagger. 'Summons' * Vanellope von Schweetz (from "Wreck-It Ralph"): Vanellope von Schweetz is acquired after completing Game Central Station. * Genie (from "Aladdin"): Genie uses random magic attacks on locked on targets as his attack. Activating the Reaction Command, Showtime, he fights with his own copy of the keyblade. * Woody (from "Toy Story"): TBA * Mr. Incredible (from "The Incredibles"): TBA * Perry the Platypus (from "Phineas and Ferb"): TBA * Tinker Bell (from "Peter Pan"): Tinker Bell is acquired after completing Neverland. Tinker Bell will heal Bowser & Jr. at timed intervals and if Bowser & Jr. is defeated while her summon is active, she will revive him once and then disappear. 'Main Villains' * Maleficent * Chernabog * Firebird (new) * King Candy / Turbo (new) * Hades * Professor Ratigan (new) * Mor'du (new) * Theodora (new) * Ursula * Captain Hook Worlds and their characters 'The Mysterious Tower and the Symphony of Sorcery' A world based off of the Disney films, "Fantasia" and "Fantasia 2000". It has a hub area known as the Mysterious Tower where Yen Sid resides at. In the Mysterious Tower are a number of musical stands which lead to various places collectively named together as the Symphony of Sorcery. Characters: * Yen Sid * Chernabog * Firebird (new) * Hyacinth Hippo (new) * Ben Ali Gator (new) * Tin Soldier (new) * Ballerina (new) * Jack in the Box (new) * Spring Sprite (new) * Elk (new) 'Disney World' TBA Characters: * Pete * Minnie Mouse * Daisy Duck * Pluto * Chip * Dale * Huey * Dewey * Louie * Horace Horsecollar * Clarabelle Cow * Clara Cluck 'Traverse Town' An original world set in a Victorian style town. This city is actually comprised of remnants of worlds that were lost in darkness. The 6th and 7th Districts have been introduced for this story, as well as many other new subareas including Litwak's Arcade and the Muppet Theater, both of which were remnants of worlds lost in darkness. Characters: * Cid Highwind * Mr. Litwak (new) * Moppet Girl (new) * Kermit the Frog (new) * Miss Piggy (new) * Fozzie Bear (new) * Dr. Teeth (new) * Animal (new) * Sgt. Floyd Pepper (new) * Janice (new) * Zoot (new) * Lips (new) * Scooter (new) * Rowlf the Dog (new) * The Great Gonzo (new) * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (new) * Beaker (new) * Sam the Eagle (new) * The Swedish Chef (new) 'Game Central Station' A world based off of the Disney film, "Wreck-It Ralph". It is a sub world of Traverse Town. Characters: * Wreck-It Ralph (new) * Vanellope von Schweetz (new) * Fix-It Felix, Jr. (new) * Sergeant Calhoun (new) * King Candy / Turbo (new) * Gene (new) * Roy (new) * Don (new) * Mary (new) * Deanna (new) * Lucy (new) * Nel (new) * General Hologram (new) * Cy-Bugs (new) * Sour Bill (new) * Wynnchel (new) * Duncan (new) * Taffyta Muttonfudge (new) * Candlehead (new) * Rancis Fluggerbutter (new) * Jubalina Bing-Bing (new) * Snowanna Rainbeau (new) * Crumbelina DiCaramello (new) * Gloyd Orangeboar (new) * Swizzle Malarkey (new) * Adorabeezle Winterpop (new) * Minty Zaki / Minty Sakura (new) * Surge Protector (new) 'Mount Olympus' A world based off of the Disney film, "Hercules". Characters: * Hercules * Philoctetes * Hades * Megara * Pegasus * Zeus * Lythos * Hydros * Pyros (new) * Stratos (new) 'Mousedom' A world based off of the Disney film, "The Great Mouse Detective". This is one of the two worlds to have two different temporary party members at the same time. Characters: * Basil (new) * Dr. Dawson (new) * Professor Ratigan (new) * Olivia Flaversham (new) * Toby (new) * Fidget (new) * Felicia (new) * Hiram Flvarsham (new) * Mrs. Judson (new) * Queen Mousetoria (new) 'Dunbroch' A world based off of the Pixar film, "Brave". Characters: * Merida (new) * Queen Elinor (new) * King Fergus (new) * Mor'du (new) * Harris (new) * Hubert (new) * Hamish (new) * Angus (new) * Witch (new) * The Crow (new) * Lord MacGuffin (new) * Lord Macintosh (new) * Lord Dingwall (new) * Young MacGuffin (new) * Young Macintosh (new) * Wee Dingwall (new) 'Monstropolis' A world based off of the Disney film, "Monsters, Inc.". This is one of the two worlds to have two different temporary party members at the same time. Characters: * Sulley (new) * Mike (new) * Boo (new) * Celia Mae (new) * Randall Boggs (new) * Henry J. Waternoose III (new) * Roz (new) * Yeti (new) 'Oz' A world based off of the Disney film, "Oz: The Great and the Powerful". Characters: * Oscar Diggs (new) * Theodora (new) * Evanora (new) * Glinda (new) * Finley (new) * China Girl (new) 'Stark City' A world based off of the Marvel Cinematic Universe film, "Iron Man". Characters: * Tony Stark / Iron Man (new) * James Rhodes (new) * Obadiah Stane (new) * Pepper Pots (new) 'Death Star' A world based off of the Lucasfilm film, "Star Wars IV: A New Hope". Characters: * Luke Skywalker (new) * Han Solo (new) * Princess Leia (new) * Obi-Wan (new) * Grand Moff Tarkin (new) * Darth Vader (new) * C-3PO (new) * R2-D2 (new) * Chewbacca (new) 'Atlantica' A world based off of the Disney film, "The Little Mermaid". Characters: * Ariel * Flounder * Sebastian * King Triton * Ursula * Flotsam * Jetsam * Glut * Prince Eric * Scuttle (new) * Grimsby (new) * Carlotta (new) 'Neverland' A world based off of the Disney film, "Peter Pan". Characters: * Peter Pan * Tinker Bell * Wendy Darling * John Darling (new) * Michael Darling (new) * Captain Hook * Mr. Smee * Crocodile * Cubby * Nibs (new) * The Twins (new) * Slightly * Tiger Lily (new) * Big Chief (new) * The Mermaids (new) 'Hollow Bastion' / Radiant Garden TBA Characters: * Ansem the Wise / DiZ * Merlin the Wizard * Fairy Godmother '100 Acre Wood' A world based off of the Disney films, "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" and "Winnie the Pooh". It is a sub world of Hollow Bastion / Radiant Garden. Characters: * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Owl * Rabbit * Eeyore * Roo * Kanga * Gopher Trivia * In the original version of Bowser & Jr.'s scenario, Minty Zaki from Game Central Station appears. In the Final Mix version, Minty Zaki is completely replaced by Minty Sakura, but she will act completely like Minty Zaki. Category:Random Works! Category:Kingdom Hearts